Una sincera historia de amor
by Leah Herondale
Summary: Hola en el comienzo de una relación. Recuerdos en medio de una relación. Y, Adiós en el final de una relación. *NaLu* *One-Shot* Los invito a leer ;D


_**Declame: **__Fairy Tail no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para inspirarme en creaciones, totalmente fuera de lo normal._

_-Mi inspiración fue florecida por la canción "Say something" de A Great Big World & Christina Aguilera_

Una sincera historia de amor

.

—Hola.

Y es así como comienza una hermosa historia de dos jóvenes que a su corta edad comenzaron a desarrollar sentimientos mutuos. Sonrisas, lágrimas, caídas, levantadas, todo lo que pasaron se desarrolló de una hermosa manera. 4 años cada uno.

Miradas inocentes, almas puras y castas, felices, sin ninguna preocupación que no fueran ellos mismo, cada uno conservaba el recuerdo de cuando Natsu cayó jugando junto a ella, fue, según sus relatos, el momento más hermoso de sus niñez, ella al haberse percatado de su reciente herida, se acercó a él y lo ayudó a sentarse, al rozarse las manos, descargas eléctricas sintieron por sus pequeños cuerpos, las delicadas manos de Lucy comenzaron a hacer pequeños toqueteos suaves en la rodilla de Natsu, cada movimiento, según él, le aliviaba el dolor, y para finalizar, ella besa la rodilla herida, todo era hermoso, los pájaros cantaban, el sol bailaba entre las nueves y el viento los acompañaba en una suave y lenta melodía. Comprobaron que el amor existía.

—Esto es una locura.

15 años. Adolescentes, en una vida rebelde, ambos habían cambiado, tanto física como psicológicamente, ambos eran más desarrollados y en cierto punto maduros, los edificios de la noche pasaban como estrellas fugaces alrededor de ellos, o ellos eran las estrellas entre medio de aquellos edificios, con sus manos entrelazadas, corrían para escapar de un mundo monótono, buscando la aventura, lo peligroso, lo imposible. Una fiesta se llevaría a cabo, junto a sus amigos decidieron escapar de casa para ir al lugar, aquella noche, fue como describían ambos una noche de locos, pero había sido la noche más "encendida" según recuerdan. Entre aquella noche y alcohol, Natsu y Lucy se separaron del grupo y emprendieron su camino por separado, entre besos y caricias, abrazos y sonrisas. En esa noche ambos se entregaron el cuerpo y alma. Una noche inolvidable.

—Tu padre me matara cuando se entere.

17 años. Con lágrimas en los ojos Natsu mantenía un fuerte enlace entre sus manos y las de su chica, Lucy. Su cuerpo tan frágil, estaba destrozado por la reciente perdida que los había acechado, sus emociones estaban destrozadas, y por medio de aquella unión buscaban el apoyo que necesitaban en esos momentos, su hijo, el cual nunca llegó a nacer, estaba descansando en el cielo, junto a los ángeles que cuidarían de él, mientras esperaba a por ellos. Pensar….el hecho de que un pequeño pedacito de su amor se materializaría en un pequeño y frágil ser que sería parte de sus planes, pero ahora, él solo esperaba a por ellos. La habitación blanca estaba en un estado lúgubre, ambas almas estaban destrozadas, ambos estaban con la cara empapada de lágrimas, ambos sabían que no podrían volver a materializar otro pedacito de su amor. El recuerdo más doloroso.

—A pesar de todo seguiré aquí…contigo.

19 años. La pérdida había sido parte de un doloroso pasado, pero ambos con su mutuo apoyo lograron superarlo, la vida continua y ellos siguieron con las suyas. Volvieron a sus andanzas de fiestas, estudios y todo lo que hacían en su época de chicos rebeldes en contra de sus padres, aunque ahora, con todo lo que había enfrentado juntos, eran más maduros y más responsables. Un recuerdo de sabiduría para ambos.

—Sé que es una locura pero…..¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

23 años. Una propuesta impresionante. Lucy recuerda como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando escuchó aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Natsu, fue como "un puñetazo" en su estómago, una sorpresa, pero sin dudar había aceptado. Recordó como habían comenzado los preparativos, junto a sus amigos, pero….faltaba él, su pequeño ser que estaba cuidando de ellos desde los cielos. Con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, se entregó a los brazos de Natsu, en un vínculo irrompible para ellos, porque el amor estaba presente en ambos.

—Siento haberlo hecho, Luce…., fui un idiota, lo sé.

30 años. Infidelidad o traición. Aquella hermosa relación se estaba rompiendo, trizando o ya estar hecha pedazos. En los ojos de Natsu había culpa, junto con el temor, arrepentimiento y sinceridad, mientras que los sentimientos de ella se encontraban perdidos en el país de nunca jamás. Juró nunca perdonarlo, pero aquella promesa fue quebrada por ella misma, a pesar del error que cometió Natsu, lo perdonó, y siguieron su matrimonio, "aparentando ser felices", mientras que el amor que alguna vez sintió por él comenzaba a desvanecerse como olas en el mar.

—"_No podemos seguir así"_

Solo unos años había transcurrido desde "el error de Natsu". La relación de ambos se había terminado de hacer pequeños pedacitos imposibles de reparar, una barrera invisible inundaba a ambos, en un lejano y extraño mar de emociones. Aunque el amor de Natsu hacía Lucy estaba intacto, el de ella hacía él, ya no existía solo era la sombra de lo que alguna vez había sentido. Quizás ya era hora de terminar todo aquello, aquello que fue una ilusión construida en un mundo flotante.

—Deberías de visitar a un médico.

40 años. La preocupada mirada de Lucy caía en un pálido Natsu, quien apenas podía estar de pie, a pesar de la decisión que había tomado hacía algunos años, no podía evitar preocuparse por él. La boca de Natsu se movió en un intento fallido de lo que sería un asentimiento. Más su cuerpo cayó con un pesado golpe al frío suelo. Un grito ahogado salió con aspereza de la garganta de Lucy, mientras que sus piernas ya se habían puesto en dirección a Natsu.

—No quiero estar encerrado en un hospital lo que me queda por vivir contigo.

Solo unos pocos meses habían pasado desde el repentino desmayo de Natsu, y aquello resultó ser el temor de ambos, más para Lucy que para el mismo Natsu. La vida del pelirosa era consumida lenta y dolorosamente. El cáncer "se había hecho con su cuerpo".

—¡El mejor paseo de mi vida!, ¡Estoy encendido!

50 años. Ambos cuerpos medio consumidos por la edad, disfrutaban de un pacífico paseo juntos, como lo hacían en su adolescencia. El cabello rosa de Natsu había dejado de existir, mientras que el rubio de Lucy solo había perdido un poco de color, haciéndose más lívido. Las arrugas de la edad ya se hacían un poco visibles en sus cansados rostros, pero aun así disfrutaban como si aún estuvieran en la flor de la vida.

Ese sería otro de los tantos hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos.

—Quizás ya sea hora de que me reencuentre con él y cuidemos de ti juntos.

68 años. Una sonrisa forzada adornaba el ya amustiado rostro del que una vez fue un energético chico, sonreía ya solo por costumbre, sabiendo que su vida se acababa a cada segundo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría dejar de existir. La mano de Lucy acariciaba el arrugado rostro, mientras que sus ojos estaban con lágrimas.

—"_Y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que siempre lo amé y amaré". _Lo siento.

El amor que había creído haber sepultado nunca había muerto, siempre se mantuvo ahí, intacto, quizás solo esperando el momento menos indicado para volver a florecer. Lucy de nuevo volvía a sentir en carne propia lo que era perder a un ser querido, y ahora debería enfrentarlo sola.

Y es así es como las historias de amor comienzan a quedar en el olvido, solo en pequeños fragmentos irreconocibles de predecir, o de recordar, se comienzan a pulverizar formándose en pequeños fragmentos de humo que se enredan con el viento y salen a la vida como informales viajeros. El amor, cuando es verdadero, es duradero. Y así fue como la historia que se conocieron en su niñez termina en su vejez, siendo una gran pérdida para ambos.

Lucy comienza a acercarse a la cama de Natsu y se recuesta a su lado observando el lento sube y baja del pecho del pelirosa, mientras que en un último susurro se va la palabra que termina con esta historia. "_Aun en mi otra vida te seguiré amando"_….

—Adiós.


End file.
